Pequeños retazos de historias no escritas
by Rooniest
Summary: Momentos, historias y anécdotas, la mayoría sin conexión, de los cuatro fantásticos de Hogwarts. 100% Merodeador...¡DISFRUTAD!
1. De sirenas y otros seres marinos

Primer "capítulo" de la historia que **NO** estoy escribiendo, pero que he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo…jajaja me siento JK, pero por las dudas, no, no lo soy y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

No es lo mejor que he escrito, ni lo más largo, pero capta a los cuatro como a mí me gusta imaginármelos… ¡DISFRUTAD!

* * *

**DE SIRENAS Y OTROS SERES MARINOS.**

-Dicen que hay sirenas.

-¡Claro que hay sirenas, Peter! Hay un calamar gigante, que haya sirenas es lo menos sorprendente.-exclama James ajustándose las gafas con su dedo índice y clavando la vista en el profundo y majestuoso lago que tienen ambos en frente, para justo después dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia Colagusano.

El joven se encoje de hombros componiendo una mueca, y sigue dibujando distraído formas en la tierra húmeda de la orilla.

-¿Crees que conseguiremos pescar aunque sea uno?-pregunta Peter mirando hacia el lago.

-No si siguen buscando de esa forma.-comenta James mientras se pasa la mano izquierda por el pelo despeinándose.

Colagusano suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Te he oído, Potter.-dice Sirius en tono de advertencia.

James le hace una mueca burlón

-¡Imbécil!-grita James al tiempo que unas gotas de agua le salpican en toda la cara y hacen que se empañen sus gafas, y desvía de nuevo los ojos hacia sus dos amigos dentro del lago, mientras seca concienzudo los cristales con la camiseta.

Sirius únicamente lleva como atuendo sus calzoncillos, y el agua le cubre un poco por encima de las rodillas, mientras sonríe triunfante porque ha conseguido llamar la atención del joven de gafas. Remus, a su lado, más prudente, lleva una camiseta puesta y rebusca entretenido con la cabeza, oteando desde la superficie del lago, los grindylows que les han mandado estudiar como deberes esa misma mañana en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y que los cuatro saben con total seguridad que no van a encontrar, pero cualquier excusa es buena para pasar una tarde al aire libre.

James intercambia una mirada cómplice con Sirius.

-No hay huevos.-articula mirando al joven Black sin emitir ningún sonido, esperando que el joven de pelo largo haya sido capaz de leerle los labios.

Sirius sonríe de forma maliciosa, de hecho huevos es lo único que le sobra, como se ha encargado de gritar a los cuatro vientos en esos tres años en Hogwarts, para disgusto y espanto de la profesora McGonagall. Y con un movimiento rápido de sus brazos, hunde la cabeza de Remus en el profundo lago, haciendo que el joven pierda totalmente el equilibrio y se sumerja del todo.

Los tres merodeadores se carcajean ante la situación, y antes de que Sirius pueda reaccionar Lupin se ha puesto en pie, saliendo a la superficie, aspirando todo lo fuerte que ha podido el aire fresco de mayo y se ha abalanzado contra él, que entre gritos y protestas acaba escupiendo algas por la aguadilla del joven licántropo. A James le sobran treinta segundos para quitarse toda la ropa e iniciar una pequeña lucha en el agua con los otros dos.

-¿Qué crees que haces ahí Peter?-pregunta Sirius clavando su vista en el joven regordete, mientras se aparta el pelo mojado con soltura en un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

Colagusano solo los mira divertido y complacido desde la orilla y mueve la cabeza rechazando cualquier tipo de invitación al baño de la tarde, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, James y Sirius se han plantado en la orilla con dos grandes zancadas y le cogen en brazos arrastrándolo hasta dentro sin que de nada sirvan sus protestas e insultos.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores?-pregunta Sirius a Remus cuando ya tienen sujeto al pobre Peter calado hasta los hombros con toda la ropa puesta.

Remus solo sonríe.

-¡Vamos Peter!-exclama Lupin al tiempo que hunde la cabeza de su compañero hasta el fondo.

Y ahora, son los cuatro juntos los que reanudan la lucha.

-Tenemos compañía.-dice James al cabo de un rato mientras se impulsa despreocupado por la superficie del lago nadando a espaldas.

Un grupo de risueñas muchachas de su mismo curso, descansan en los alrededores del lago, y ni siquiera han prestado atención a los cuatro merodeadores, pues siguen su charla entretenidas y ajenas en las cercanías. Por eso cuando cuatro pares de manos empiezan a lanzar agua contra ellas, mojándolas de arriba abajo, lo único que pueden hacer es correr colina arriba entre gritos de protesta, por la actitud infantil y absurda de sus estúpidos compañeros de casa.

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! **

No la he marcado como terminada porque a pesar de la nota del principio, si seguiré escribiendo one-shots sueltos e irán todos aquí, lo prometido es deuda y dije que subiría todo lo que se quedó fuera de "Entre Recuerdos", y mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba, eso sí, con calma y paciencia porque hay mucho que reescribir y corregir.

Un besito a todos, y que Papá Noel os traiga muchisisisisimos regalos, yo solamente me conformo con un comentario vuestro ;)


	2. De lechuzas, castigos y confesiones

**DE LECHUZAS, CASTIGOS Y CONFESIONES INESPERADAS**

La lechuzeria es un habitáculo circular con muros de piedra, bastante frio y con muchas corrientes de aire, puesto que ninguna de las ventanas tienen cristales.

Y ahí se encuentra él, en pleno mes de noviembre con un frio que cala hasta los huesos, arrodillado en el suelo cubierto de paja recogiendo excrementos de lechuza y huesos regurgitados de ratones y campañoles.

— ¡Estúpidos pájaros!—exclama Sirius cuando una nueva cagada de una de las aves, que reposan sobre las perchas, cae cerca de él.

Mira hacia lo más alto de la torre y solo se encuentra con la mirada indiferente de cientos y cientos de lechuzas de todas las razas inimaginables que dormitan en los largos palos de la habitación.

Se deja caer de culo sobre el heno del suelo y resopla renegado, si por lo menos se hubiera acordado de coger el espejo de doble sentido podría comprobar que el castigo de su joven amigo, James Potter, es tan arduo y pesado como el suyo, eso sin duda alguna mejoraría la perspectiva y le haría afrontar la horrible tarea con algo más de fuerza.

—No deberías fumar aquí. —dice una voz desde la puerta.

Sirius gira la cabeza con pesadez, burlón, porque la conoce a la perfección, lleva seis años escuchando las entrometidas palabras de la pelirroja de Gryffindor.

—Supongo que informaras al ministerio por esto, hay gente en Azkaban por crímenes como este.

Sirius estira su pierna con demasiada brusquedad, haciendo que salten varios excrementos mezclados con huesos hasta los pies de la pelirroja.

— ¡Huy perdona! Ha sido sin querer...—comenta socarrón mientras apaga con saña el cigarrillo en el suelo y se levanta de un salto.

—Ha sido aposta, imbécil. —contesta Lily dando dos grandes zancadas y colándose dentro, e ignorando por completo la sonrisa hipócrita que luce Sirius en su cara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta Sirius curioso mirando a la joven que observa interesada las lechuzas.

—Pues fíjate, pero hasta que te he visto pensaba que solo se podía hacer una cosa en la lechuzeria. —dice Lily resabida dándose la vuelta y encontrándose frente a frente con Sirius.

— ¿Sabes? Me pasaría horas escuchándote. —contesta Sirius con ironía y alejándose de la joven que parece respirar más tranquila ahora que Sirius vuelve a respetar su espacio vital.

Lily solo hace una mueca al joven, que este corresponde con el mismo desprecio.

— ¿Vas a estar aquí toda la mañana o qué?—pregunta de nuevo Sirius al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¿Te importa mucho? Ignórame Black, ¿quieres?—contesta desafiante Lily sin ni siquiera volverse a mirarle.

—Sí, me importa, porque mientras tú estás aquí tengo que disimular que realmente estoy limpiando mierda de pájaro. —explica Sirius molesto.

—Por mí no te cortes, puedes seguir no haciendo nada.

—Ya, —replica Sirius incrédulo—, y me ganaría dos tardes más de castigo porque la prefecta de Gryffindor iría como una cotorra a contárselo a McGonagall.

—A lo mejor te sorprende, pero afortunadamente no eres lo único que tengo en mi cabeza. —y dicho esto se deja caer sobre los improvisados asientos de piedra que inundan los salientes de la torre.

— ¿Estas…?

—Ahórratelo Black, no te pega hacer de tío preocupado por las personas. —corta Lily antes de que Sirius pueda terminar su pregunta.

—Mejor. No quiero fingir que me interesa. —contesta el joven mordaz.

—Por lo visto fingir es algo que se te da muy bien. —dice Lily insinuando saber más de lo que se atreve a decir en voz alta.

Sirius sonríe de medio lado complacido, lleva seis años en la misma casa que la chica y después de todo tiene narices, y le echa valor para seguir enfrentándose a ellos una y otra vez, sin apenas mostrar rastro de intimidación o sonrojo, e incluso en más de una ocasión dejarles con la palabra en la boca por su osadía. Está claro que James tiene razón, tiene que ser ella después de todo.

La mira distraído y su vista se fija en el pequeño pergamino que sostiene en sus manos, agudiza la vista y lee el nombre de Petunia Evans con total claridad.

—Yo también tengo un hermano gilipollas. —habla de nuevo Sirius sin apartar la mirada de Lily, y sin entender realmente porque se ve en la necesidad de contárselo.

La joven pelirroja levanta la vista y sus ojos verdes se clavan en los azules, él simplemente se encoje de hombros quitándole importancia.

Lily sonríe tímidamente y resopla divertida.

— ¿Sabes lo que yo haría en tu lugar Evans?—pregunta de nuevo Sirius ante la atenta mirada de la prefecta mientras se acerca de nuevo a ella—, salir con el más guapo y miope jugador de Quidditch de todo Hogwarts.

Lily rueda los ojos y la carcajada de Sirius resuena en todo el habitáculo.

— ¿Se divierte Black?—pregunta la voz de la más estricta profesora del colegio tras él.

Sirius se yergue, mas tieso que una vara, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y mira a la profesora directamente a los ojos.

—Ya he acabado. —contesta como un autómata, sin un ápice de culpabilidad en el rostro.

McGonagall lo mira ceñuda e incrédula y esboza una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro mientras recorre con un vistazo rápido toda la sala.

—Afortunadamente para ambos hoy puedo confirmarlo. —dice McGonagall dirigiendo su vista hacia Lily—¿Señorita Evans?

—No ha levantado la vista del suelo hasta este momento, profesora. —dice Lily contra todo pronóstico de ambos.

—Vaya, vaya…así que después de todo queda algo de humanidad en este cuerpo. —dice Sirius una vez fuera de la lechuzeria, mientras caminan ambos por el pasillo ya alejados de las miradas de la jefa de su casa, a la vez que pasa su brazo por los hombros a Lily.

—No hagas que me arrepienta. —le corta Lily alzando las cejas.

Sirius sonríe de medio lado y suelta a la joven.

—Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a poner celoso a cierto cuatro ojos. —comenta Sirius parándose en mitad del pasillo.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama a alardear sin motivo?—dice Lily después de chasquear la lengua.

—Tranquila Evans, soy un caballero después de todo, nunca cuento los detalles. —dice Sirius ignorando por completo la contestación de la pelirroja y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras le guiña un ojo, y ambos saben que detrás de esa frase, que intenta sonar cargada de dobles intenciones, únicamente queda el rastro del pequeño intercambio de opiniones sobre hermanos.

Y sin más se da la vuelta caminando por el pasillo dejándola ahí plantada.

* * *

¿Qué tal bonit s? ¿Cómo vais llevando el 2013?

Pues aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de esta serie de muchos más que están por venir, y como habéis podido comprobar no hay Merodeadores en todo su esplendor, pero "Lily y los demás", por llamarlo de alguna manera, es algo que me quedó pendiente en "Entre Recuerdos" y hay mucho que explotar aquí, porque si no fue cosa de un día que James y ella acabaran con su particular "y comieron perdices para siempre" tampoco debió de ser un camino de rosas la aceptación por parte de los chicos, y cuando digo chicos me refiero a Sirius claro, que es pesado como una mula y es capaz de saturar a cualquiera que quiera escucharlo…¡y al que no quiera también! Bueno todo esto, ya sabes siempre en mi opinión, que yo acepto críticas, sugerencias, quejas y todo lo que queráis compartir.

Y como ya es costumbre… ¡DISFRUTAD!


	3. De los nuevos comienzos

**DE LOS NUEVOS COMIENZOS.**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si te molesto, me voy. —murmura James mirando desde arriba a una hermosa joven pelirroja, que lee entretenida sentada a la sombra de unos arbustos.

Lily lo mira fijamente unos segundos desde abajo, y finalmente esboza una tímida sonrisa, cerrando su libro y dando así por terminada la lectura. A continuación, el joven Potter sonríe, hinchado de orgullo, y se sienta a su lado como consecuencia de la invitación no pronunciada.

—Remus me ha dicho que ya lo sabes. —dice James iniciando la conversación con su compañera de curso y sin apenas dar tiempo a que se produzca uno de esos silencios incómodos.

Lily solo asiente con la cabeza muy despacio.

—Si te soy sincera, me ha dejado muy impresionada su secreto,—añade la pelirroja mientras arranca distraída la hierba del césped y la parte en varios cachos, ante la mirada atenta de James—, pero hay cosas que todavía no entiendo…y no me atrevo a preguntarle porque creo que no se fía de mí.

James la mira embobado a través de los cristales de sus redondas gafas, porque todavía le parece increíble que esa joven pelirroja que tiene en frente, que durante seis largos años para lo único que se ha dirigido a él es para gritarle e insultarle, en esos momentos solo le muestra su confesión más sincera, sus más preciados sentimientos, e incluso se ha atrevido a confesarle sus temores, y por ello no puede dejar de sentirse más a gusto consigo mismo.

—No es que no se fie de ti. —aclara James después de meditarlo unos segundos, a lo que Lily levanta la mirada y por primera vez desde que se conocen, intercambian una mirada tan limpia, que solamente muestra sinceridad, después de seis largos años el verde y el marrón se funden en uno solo.

— ¿Entonces?

James se encoge de hombros.

—Remus siempre ha sido igual, actúa como si las cosas no le afectaran. —razona James.

—Si…yo también pienso eso. —dice Lily acompañando el razonamiento del chico de gafas—. Desde que le conozco siempre ha sido así, rodeado de murallas, pero no me cabe ninguna duda que se preocupa mucho por los demás.

—Ahhh…Quien me iba a decir que la licantropía de Remus me ayudaría a tener los mejores veinte minutos de mi vida. —comenta James mientras se despereza a la sombra de los matorrales, mirando de reojo a Lily, esperando atento su reacción.

Lily simplemente lo mira y sonríe haciendo un ademán, mientras mueve divertida la cabeza.

— ¿Qué injusta es la vida, verdad?—dice Lily preguntando al aire, y quedándose otra vez pensativa.

— ¡Vamos Evans, no te preocupes! Remus es un tío fuerte. —exclama James hablando orgulloso de su amigo, e incorporándose sobre sus antebrazos. — Además, ¡te tiene a ti!

—Yo no soy nada comparada con vosotros. —concluye Lily.

Miles y miles de veces ha despotricado contra ellos, los merodeadores en general, y James y Sirius en particular. La pareja de oro de Hogwarts, dos demonios locos que viven por y para las travesuras. Seis años reprochándoles su actitud infantil e irresponsable, seis años de insultos y muecas por la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Y, con solo una pequeña conversación en la enfermería con Remus, se ha dado cuenta lo que su joven amigo licántropo, lleva más de un año intentando demostrarle desde que ambos fueron nombrados prefectos. Sin lugar a dudas se encuentra frente a una de las personas más valerosas del mundo, porque detrás de esa fachada de fanfarronería y altanería, solo queda la amistad más sincera y comprometida que ha visto en la vida.

—Bueno, te dejo que sigas leyendo. —dice James mientras se levanta del césped, como si no hubiera dejado de observarla.

— ¡James!—llama Lily cuando el joven solo ha dado un par de pasos, haciendo que este se gire de inmediato.

—Gracias. —musita Lily sin apenas atreverse a mirarle a los ojos y con las mejillas coloreadas de una mezcla de timidez y vergüenza.

—Un placer. —comenta James mientras mueve la cabeza haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y acto seguido se da la vuelta y sigue caminando por los jardines, ante la atenta mirada de la chica pelirroja.

* * *

Bueno vamos por partes:

En primer lugar, la famosa conversación de la enfermería está aquí: historias/68410/capitulo-59 , únicamente la parte en cursiva. Creo firmemente que la licantropía de Remus fue el punto de inflexión en el cambio de Lily hacia James, y como así lo creo, así lo comparto con vosotros!

Es un capitulo bastante pastelero ¿no? Pero tengo demasiado de James/Lily y de alguna forma tengo que ir dándole salida, me da un poco de miedo que esto al final se convierta en una historia principalmente de ellos, pero prometo ir intercalándolos, el siguiente habrá merodeadores al completo everywhere!

Y por último, no he actualizado antes, porque participe en el "Concurso de san Valentín" de aquí de Potterfics, y me sature un poco, eso si conseguí un magnifico y amadísimo puesto nº6, lo podéis leer aquí: historias/133428/capitulo-1 así no os dejo con mono de merodeadores hasta el mes que viene!

Un besito y…DISFRUTAD!


	4. De predicciones, fraudes y autocorrec

**DE PREDICCIONES, FRAUDES Y AUTOCORRECCIONES.**

—Espérate.

—Es mi libro por si lo has olvidado.—contesta James mientras aparta con un manotazo la mano de Sirius, que intenta retener la pagina que copia concienzudamente del libro "Predecir lo impredecible".

— ¡Bah! De todas formas ya he terminado. —dice Sirius levantando su hoja y sacudiéndola para secar los trazos húmedos de tinta negra.

—El cruce de lunas neptunianas, ¿te hacen qué?—comenta Peter mientras mira de refilón el escueto pergamino del mas mayor de sus amigos—. Ni siquiera creo que exista eso.

—Ahh perdóname señor veo augurios de muerte por todos los lados. —dice Sirius mientras los otros dos ríen.

—Esto es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. —resopla James mientras se repanchinga en la silla—. A veces creo que Remus tenía razón y no debimos volver a coger adivinación.

El aludido sonríe mientras continúa traduciendo un complicado texto de runas antiguas sin levantar su vista de los deberes.

— ¡Pero qué dices Potter si este libro es una mina!—exclama Sirius contradiciendo al de gafas—. Trae anda.

Sirius le arrebata el pesado libro y se pone a ojearlo distraído. Todos son conscientes que los deberes de adivinación son la cosa más ridícula que les han mandado nunca, cada noche tienen que enumerar las predicciones de toda una semana, y apuntarlas en un cuaderno diario, que entregan cada lunes a la profesora de adivinación. Obviamente ninguno se lo toma en serio, y con el buen manejo de su imaginación consiguen salvar siempre los treinta y cinco centímetros estipulados de redacción.

—Mira, esto te interesa: "significado de soñar con pelirrojos". —comenta burlón—. Umm…vaya vaya…—continua Sirius haciéndose el interesante.

— ¿Es malo?—pregunta James interesado incorporándose en la silla de forma abrupta. — ¡Bah, da igual! no quiero saberlo. —añade automáticamente recostándose de nuevo en la butaca.

—Trae yo lo usaré. —dice Peter soltando el pesado libro de "La adivinación antigua al alcance de todos" y tendiendo sus manos para que Sirius le pase el otro ejemplar. — ¿Cómo se llama ese Hufflepuff que juega en el equipo de Quidditch? Stephen, Spandler…

— ¿Steevens?

— ¡Si, ese! Soñaré con él.

— ¿No creéis que es suficiente con que os inventéis los deberes, para que encima involucréis a terceras personas?—comenta Lupin por primera vez desde que se han sentado a escribir la tarea.

—Siempre me pone mejor nota cuando personalizo las redacciones. —comenta Peter resabido mientras escribe concienzudamente en el largo pergamino.

Remus rueda los ojos y sigue con su traducción.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer este sábado?—pregunta Sirius al cabo de un rato mientras se mece sobre las patas traseras de la silla y observa con aire distraído como los demás terminan sus deberes.

—Tengo entrenamiento. —contesta James, que también ha terminado sus fraudulentas predicciones y copia los apuntes de la semana de historia de la magia, que Remus coge en clase mientras ellos se aburren como ostras de tanta guerra de duendes y quema de brujas.

—Estúpida Cauldwell, no tiene una vida y se la jode a los demás. —refunfuña Sirius con desagrado.

James sonríe porque sabe perfectamente que el cabreo de Sirius con la capitana de su equipo de Quidditch va más allá de un simple comentario.

Todavía recuerda como el año pasado, después de que uno de los bateadores de Gryffindor se lesionara justo antes del partido contra Rawenclaw, en un intento desesperado por no cancelar el partido, él había sugerido que Sirius le sustituyera indefinidamente hasta que consiguieran un nuevo bateador, y la capitana no había dudado en seguir su consejo. Sin embargo, una vez acabado el partido, con victoria incluida para Gryffindor, Abie Cauldwell había sido muy clara en que el joven Black no volviera a jugar más y preparar las pruebas para entrar en el equipo inmediatamente. Y no es que Sirius jugara mal, de hecho distaba mucho de aquella afirmación, pero como se encargo de repetirle la muchacha al acabar el partido, la única forma de que Sirius jugara en equipo era que él fuera el único miembro del equipo.

Y eso no le había sentado nada bien a su compañero, porque aunque estaba convencido que si le hubieran pedido que se uniera, hubiera disfrutado deleitándose en una contestación negativa, Sirius tenía el orgullo del tamaño de una catedral y ser rechazado de antemano le valió todo el rencor hacia la joven capitana.

—Peter, "vaya" va con "v", y si esa palabra es premonición créeme que no se escribe así.

Colagusano agita ofuscado su pluma.

— ¿Otra vez? El tío de las plumas me dijo que la autocorrección duraba por lo menos un mes. —comenta refunfuñando—¿Cuándo hay próxima visita a Hogsmade? —se pregunta así mismo, mientras desvía la mirada hacia el tablón que anuncia las visitas al pueblo.

—Déjame anda. —dice Remus que siempre claudica y se encarga de corregir los deberes del joven.

— ¡Eh, Lawler!—exclama Sirius dirigiéndose a la joven de unas mesas más allá—. Acércame el periódico quieres, con un poco de suerte el crucigrama no estará hecho.

—Tienes piernas ¿no Black? Pues levántate tú a por él. —contesta mordaz la joven.

Sirius va a replicar, es su naturaleza y no puede evitarlo, pero antes de que pueda decir nada el diario matutino vuela hacia sus manos.

—Por no oírte…—dice la chica rubia que acompaña a la joven a la que le ha pedido "El profeta".

—Ya claro, seguro que es por eso…—musita Peter justo cuando se produce uno de esos silencios repentinos en toda la sala y su comentario suena más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

James y Remus se ríen a carcajadas por el comentario, mientras que Peter y la joven aludida se sonrojan ambos a partes iguales, y el único aludido sonríe de medio lado satisfecho y nada sorprendido por la inesperada revelación.

—Toma Peter. —dice Remus al cabo de los minutos, pasándole la redacción a su joven compañero.

— ¿Ni siquiera mi nombre a escrito bien? Estúpida pluma…—dice Colagusano con pesadez mientras saca un nuevo pergamino para pasar la redacción a limpio y mira nuevamente ceñudo a la pluma.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en dedicarte a escribir cuentos?—pregunta Remus de forma casual volviendo de nuevo a sus apuntes.

—No.

—Pues deberías, no he leído nunca fantasías tan creíbles, créeme. —razona Lupin recordando la multitud de predicciones y augurios que Peter ha plasmado en la hoja, mientras los otros tres merodeadores se carcajean ante el comentario.

* * *

¿Qué tal lovelies? ¡Espero que estéis teniendo unas fabulosas vacaciones de pascua, semana santa, spring break, o como quiera que se llamen allá de donde sois!

Este no es el capítulo que tenía pensado subir hoy, pero prometí merodeadores en el anterior y soy mujer de palabra… os confesaré que tenía pensado meter a Sirius y su convivencia en Grimmauld Place durante su juventud, tema que tengo completamente acumulado y pendiente de subir, pero por si acaso cambio de opinión para el siguiente, no prometo que siga siendo mi idea principal… ¡mejor, mayor sorpresa!


	5. De cómo la letra con sangre NO entra

**DE CÓMO LA LETRA CON SANGRE NO ENTRA.**

—Yo no creo que realmente haya tanta diferencia.

Walburga Black desvía la mirada hacia el mayor de sus dos hijos, dejando la cuchara a mitad de camino entre el plato y su boca.

—No hables de lo que no sabes. —dice de forma áspera con una mueca de disgusto y hastío dibujada en la cara, disfrazándola de una falsa sonrisa irónica.

—Son magos igualmente ¿no?—dice de nuevo Sirius despreocupado, mientras se encoje de hombros, sembrando una vez más de discusiones el ambiente familiar a la hora de la comida.

— ¡Sirius haz el favor de cerrar la maldita boca!—exclama alterada su madre, perdiendo todo comportamiento cortes de hace tan solo unos segundos y casi sin dar tiempo a terminar la afirmación del joven Black.

Sirius la mira desafiante y con profundo rencor mientras le tiembla cada músculo de la mandíbula, preparado para morder en cualquier momento. Ambos se aguantan la mirada lo que parecen interminables segundos y acto seguido, el más mayor de los hermanos Black coge la servilleta, que reposa sobre sus rodillas, de forma violenta y la tira con desahogada rabia sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que se levanta apartando la silla con un movimiento brusco de su cuerpo.

—No montes un espectáculo, por favor. —dice Walburga susurrando las palabras, de manera severa y sin ningún rastro de cortesía, a su primogénito en tono de advertencia, como si aquella situación no fuera muy diferente a las vividas en algunas ocasiones con anterioridad.

—No tengo hambre. —expresa Sirius más alto de lo normal, desafiante y componiendo una especie de mueca condescendiente dirigida hacia su madre.

No ha agarrado todavía el picaporte de la puerta del salón, para alejarse por el pasillo hacia su habitación, y así disfrutar de la soledad de su cuarto, cuando una voz grave y severa lo detiene inmediatamente.

—Sirius. —dice su padre estoico, rompiendo la poca tranquilidad que reina en el comedor de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.—. Siéntate y termina de comer.

Sirius, ahora ya con la mano agarrada al pomo de la puerta, preparado para girarlo en cualquier momento, ejerce tal fuerza sobre él, que apenas le llega algo de sangre a los dedos, pues sus nudillos comienzan a estar mucho más blancos de lo habitual.

Únicamente ha sido necesaria una orden de su padre para que todo su cuerpo se hiele de pronto en pleno mes de agosto, y con esas escasas palabras se ha contraído todo el aire del salón, enrareciendo el ambiente, igual que un latigazo al estamparse contra un cuerpo desnudo.

—No. —contesta seco y claro el joven, demostrando una firmeza y una seguridad que en realidad no siente.

En ese mismo instante, puede sentir la fuerte respiración de su hermano encogiéndose por el atrevimiento que acaba de cometer, y observa por el rabillo del ojo como el pequeño Regulus agarra temeroso y con fuerza la servilleta, porque sabe tan bien como él mismo, la reprimenda que está por venir. Y efectivamente, no han pasado ni tres segundos, y en el momento en el que su padre se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia él sabe con certeza que ha vuelto a cruzar esa línea que cada día, y de forma más acusada, le repiten que no debe cruzar.

—Ningún hijo mío se va a comportar como un asqueroso traidor a la sangre.—dice Orión Black escupiendo las palabras y destilando odio y repulsión mientras saca a Sirius arrastras agarrado de la oreja.

Apenas nueve años, y día tras día desafía lo convencional, tiene señales y marcas en el cuerpo que duran semanas, algunas incluso meses, pero vuelve impasible a perturbar una y otra vez la tranquilidad y letanía de sus progenitores.

Solo ahora, tumbado en la cama boca abajo, demasiado dolorido como para apoyar su espalda contra el mullido colchón, reflexiona sobre ambos, Walburga siempre fue la reina del drama, impregna con sus gritos e insultos sus oídos, y Sirius bien sabe que solo por irritarla a ella y divertirse él, ha expuesto barbaridades y salvajadas a partes iguales que ni siquiera compartía. Sin embargo, su padre es otra cosa, nunca dice una palabra más alta que otra, e infunde verdadero terror si eres demasiado estúpido para dejarte pillar, algo a lo que Sirius Black últimamente, ni siquiera tiene opción.

* * *

¡Feliz día del libro bonit s! Hoy por ser una fecha importante para mí, quería subir este capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado.

He trabajado muchísimo la infancia de Sirius, creo que cualquier persona que haya escrito sobre él, ha tenido que darle vueltas y vueltas a este tema, y he aquí mi visión. Aunque siempre he pensado que Walburga era de carácter fuerte y todo eso, vamos ninguna novedad por cómo se nos presenta en los libros, la imaginé algo así como una histérica, ya sabéis "perro ladrador poco mordedor" (con matices, muchisisisimos matices en este caso) pero Orion, ese es otro cantar, si observamos las familias tradicionales y más estrictas en cuanto a educación, prestigio…el que lleva la autoridad siempre, siempre es el padre, así que simplemente lo apliqué al caso.

¡Como siempre, ser felices y disfrutad!


	6. De lo que conlleva el pesimismo

**DE LO QUE CONLLEVA EL PESIMISMO A ALTAS HORAS DE LA TARDE.**

Una atronadora carcajada resuena en toda la clase, interrumpiendo la voz serena y dominante de la jefa de la casa de Griffindor.

La mirada de la profesora McGonagall se dirige directamente, y sin contemplaciones, a los cuatro pupitres del fondo del aula. Sabe quiénes son los productores del ruido, solo ellos son capaces de interrumpir las clases de la más estricta profesora del colegio.

Los alumnos saben cuáles son las clases a las que pueden prestar menos atención, son conscientes de que profesor es tolerante y cual no. Todos lo hacen en historia de la magia, el profesor Binns jamás en todos los años que lleva de docente dando clase, ha movido un solo dedo por el murmullo ensordecedor que reina en el aula, mientras él lee con parsimonia sus numerosos y polvorientos apuntes. Incluso en clase de encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick, siempre hay momentos para desinhibirse, y amenizar la práctica con algo de charla, pero no con ella. Por eso, cruza la sala en cuatro zancadas y se planta frente a ellos, mirándolos seriamente a través de sus cuadradas gafas.

—En todos mis años de docente, no he visto a nadie divertirse tanto convirtiendo erizos en alfileteros.—los mira uno a uno, tres de los cuatro intentan esconder una sonrisa tras esa falsa mirada de profundo arrepentimiento, solo James y Sirius consiguen camuflarla, Lupin, el cuarto en discordia, cabizbajo, es el único que refleja verdadero remordimiento.—Potter, Black quiero ver su hechizo.

Ambos la miran con sendas sonrisas renovadas de suficiencia, apuntan sus varitas hacia los pequeños animales, encogidos como una bola, y dos segundos después se convierten en dos idénticos alfileteros. Cogen la pequeña aguja, uno a cada lado del otro, y la clavan en el alfiletero contrario al suyo, igual que dos novios que beben de la copa del otro. Triunfantes, sonrientes, satisfechos.

Realmente ella no espera menos de ellos, sabe que incluso podrían hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, porque son capaces de eso y más. Con tan solo catorce años, y probablemente son los magos más eficientes que han pisado Hogwarts alguna vez, y si utilizaran todo ese potencial para el estudio, no habría astro que los opacase, pero como se han encargado de repetir en multitud de ocasiones sus colegas, y ella misma, prefieren desaprovechar su ingenio para sembrar el caos.

—Pettigrew, su turno.—dice de forma severa mirando al joven rubio, que ahora luce apocado.

El muchacho carraspea nervioso, intentando aclararse la voz, y pronuncia tembloroso el hechizo. El pequeño erizo se queda paralizado unos segundos y lentamente se va convirtiendo en un horrible y abrupto alfiletero. Levanta la mirada casi con miedo, y clava sus acuosos ojos en la profesora, esperando ver una simple aprobación.

—Clave la aguja. —dice inflexible McGonagall sin quitar la vista del hasta ahora, objeto inanimado.

Un chillido, como si de un cochinillo agonizando se tratara, grita cuando Peter hunde el alfiler en la almohadilla y a continuación se hace una pequeña bola.

—Castigado después de clase, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.—dice la profesora dura, seca, imponente y se da la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo hacia su escritorio.

—No puedes seguir negando su favoritismo, Remus. —susurra Sirius en la oreja del joven licántropo inclinado sobre su pupitre hacia delante—. Eres el único que no has tenido que demostrar tus dotes…

— ¿Quiere acompañar a su compañero después de clase, Black? —interrumpe McGonagall antes de que Lupin pueda devolverle la réplica.

—No, profesora.

—Bien, continuemos entonces…

Dos horas han pasado desde que la clase ha terminado, y él lleva copiando frases sin sentido desde entonces, no entiende absolutamente nada porque ni siquiera es capaz de prestar atención a la lectura, y una y otra vez levanta la vista hacia el escritorio de la profesora, esperando que se apiade de él.

—Pettigrew, venga aquí con su pergamino.—dice al cabo de un rato McGonagall, sin levantar la vista hacia el joven.

Peter se levanta con pesadez y camina hacia el escritorio como si llevara plomo en los zapatos. La profesora coge el escueto pergamino y comienza a leer sin desfruncir el entrecejo.

—Le faltan diez centímetros.—anuncia mirando al rubio cuando acaba de leer, que la mira acobardado—. Puede entregármelo en la próxima clase.—añade con un atisbo de compasión por el joven.

Peter simplemente asiente aliviado y se dirige, con una pequeña sonrisa, a su pupitre, que no desaparece de su rostro mientras recoge sus pertenencias.

—No se relaje, o tendré que suspenderle.—comenta McGonagall antes de que el joven desparezca por la puerta del aula.

Una vez fuera, Peter camina cabizbajo y con resignación por los amplios pasillos del colegio.

Ya casi no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que no tuvo que hacer horas extra después de Transformaciones. Siempre es a él al que castigan, porque aunque le encantaría poder seguir los pasos de los otros tres, sabe que no está a la altura. James y Sirius están rodeados de ese hado de superioridad, que simplemente con su sola presencia opacan a cualquiera a su alrededor, no puede compararse con ellos, pero siente la necesidad de seguirlos haya donde haga falta, aunque sabe con resignación que es el tercero en una relación de dos.

"_Ni siquiera eres eso_" dice una pequeña voz en su cabeza, "_ese es el puesto de Remus_".

Remus…si al menos fuera como él, independiente, sosegado, no sigue a los otros dos, porque no tiene necesidad, porque tiene un brillo particular, él se vale por sí mismo a pesar de todo, y vive cómodo en ese lugar del podio.

No es mucho el trayecto del aula de transformaciones a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero siempre se le hace eterno cada vez que lo inundan esos pensamientos negativos.

Con un resoplido dice la contraseña y pasa a través del hueco de la Señora Gorda. Nada más cruzar, un brazo pasa por detrás de sus hombros.

— ¿Cómo han ido esos erizos, Peter?—pregunta Sirius despreocupado, irónico casi burlón.

El joven arruga la nariz y se encoge de hombros.

—Mira, esto te animara.—dice mientras le enseña un pergamino.

Peter lo ojea rápidamente y abre los ojos asombrado. Son cuatro años los que lleva conviviendo con ellos y muchas veces se pregunta si acaso su imaginación no tiene límites.

— ¿Te apuntas?—pregunta curioso Sirius.

Como un niño, al que le acaban de dar un gran helado de chocolate, asiente emocionado y tira su mochila sobre la mesa más cercana, antes de seguir a los otros tres, mira de refilón un pequeño pergamino que ha caído al suelo, de su mochila entreabierta, y reconoce su desigual caligrafía escrita hace apenas unos minutos en el aula.

"_Que importa, ya lo hará mañana_", piensa mientras sale empujado por James por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, le gusta sentirse implicado, mientras está con ellos no tiene que preocuparse demasiado y aleja todas sus preocupaciones a un oscuro rincón, porque James y Sirius pueden ser muchas cosas, pero los cuatro juntos son los merodeadores.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que ahora si puedo decir que he dedicado cada capítulo en exclusiva a cada uno de ellos (obviamos a Remus, tuvo 68 capítulos mas un epílogo para el solo, es más que suficiente, en principio...)

Y aunque hoy no es mi mejor día, y por lo visto las desgracias no vienen nunca de una en una, abrí word hace unas horas para despejarme y comencé a escribir, salieron muchas cosas, entre ellas esto, y todo a raíz del "pesimismo" del título, porque aún a riesgo de ponerme filosófica, por mucho malestar que podamos tener, a veces sin saber la verdadera causa, siempre hay alguien que nos lo hace olvidar...ya sabéis si alguna vez os sentís Peter, pensad que habrá algún James o Sirius o Remus incluso para animaros!

¡Besitos darlings!


End file.
